Inte sa Fryst
by Mieshii23
Summary: Her teacher flicked her hand into the air, fire dieing as she deadpanned, "Control is impossible get it out of your head." "What?" Elsa felt her jaw slack and her fists tighten./ A story in which the trolls are just a bit more helpful. Elsa/OC; Anna/Kristoff
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is not an Elsanna fic. Why? Because while I have no problem reading it I feel awkward writing it. I'm just strange I guess. XD Anyways my OC is a girl just to let you guys know. So, to clarify this is ElsaxOC and AnnaxKristoff. (not too much of this one though lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. It would be nice, but that is just a dream. *sigh*

Inte sa Fryst

(Not so Frozen)

Chapter One: The Witch That is not a Witch

The summer moon hung high in the sky of Arendelle as it watched two horses carrying four riders race through the forest. One of the horses being trailed by frost and a little boy on a reindeer. The horses came to an abrupt halt in front of a field of rocks.

"Please," the man begged of the rocks, slipping off of his horse with impossible grace for someone in distress, "it's my daughter. Please help her." He gestured to the small child in her mother's arms. His pleading eyes searched the rocks for any sign of life. Suddenly the rocks began to move, rolling about and opening up to reveal trolls. The platinum blonde child gripped her father's pant leg tightly at the attention of the rock people. Their whispers filled her ears and she wished for them to stop their muttering. The eldest troll wobbled up to them, motioning to Anna, "Your magesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

"Um, born. And they're getting stronger." he answered almost curtly.

The troll king nodded, placing a stone hand to the girl's head, "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be," he did some wild motions with his body and hand, "persuaded."

"Do what you must." the girls' father assured the rock creature. The shorter king made a gesture with his free hand before pulling Anna's memories out with his other one, "I recommend we remove all traces of magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry I leave the fun. She will be okay."

"So, she won't remember I have powers?" young Elsa quizzed looking from the troll to her father. The troll shook his head, "It's for the best." He beckoned her forward with his hand and she advanced slowly, "Elsa, there is beauty in your powers." Icy blue eyes watched the blue figures dance in front of her until they turned red and grew angry, "But there is also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will by your enemy."

"No!" she ran back to her parents. Her father was quick with his words, "We won't let that happen. We'll protect her. She can control it I'm sure. We can teach her-"

"How do you intend to teach her?" the elder cut him off, a mossy eyebrow raising skyward, "You know nothing of the powers she was given."

"We have to do something." he argued, looking at his daughter. He could see the fear in her eyes and it pained him to do so. The troll finally sighed, "There is one in this land that can help you."

"What!" the king turned his full attention to the elder, "Who?"

"Up the mountain," he pointed in a direction and grey eyes followed the invisible line, "there lives a witch. She has powers much the same as young Elsa. If anyone can teach her control she can."

"Thank you." the king bowed at his waist before turning to his wife, "Take Anna home, I'll find this witch and Elsa will have control of her powers." There was no time to waste they both knew.

"Becareful, darling." she kissed his cheek and patted Elsa's head, "Hurry back."

With that the horses went their separate ways and another troll spoke up, "She's going to be furious you called her a witch."

"Yes, she is." he chuckled, cutting it short when he noticed the boy and reindeer. The other troll grinned, "Aren't they adorable?"

The sturdy steed heading up the mountain trudged through the snow relentlessly. The king scanned the area for the cabin he was told to look for, having never been this far up before was starting to get to him. He was freezing and wished he had dressed better. Then again one does not pick out a whole outfit when one's child is near death. The sight of a small cabin sliced his thoughts and he kicked for the horse to move quicker, not really sure how much good it would actually do.

Once at the door he knocked hard, disturbing whoever was inside. Elsa held his hand tighter as a voice could be heard from the other side, "Who the hell?" a shuffle was heard and more talking, "Move to a mountain they said. No one is going to bother you on a mountain they said."

The voice sounded child-like and when the door swung open the king had to quirk an eyebrow at the 'witch'. She stood a mere five feet tall with a round face that suggested she was but a teenager. Her brown hair was long, to her mid-back, a bit wild looking, and littered with blonde and red accents. Her long bangs were as wild as the rest of her hair; two locks framing her face. Her clothes told him she was not from this land for she wore a dark orange, square necked tunic tied at her waist by a blue sash over a long sleeve black undershirt and a pair of thick black trousers. He had never seen a woman wear trousers before nor had he ever heard her accent. Her brown eyes were set into a glare and she was obviously annoyed, "Can I help you?"

"Are you the witch?" he asked rather forward. A thick eyebrow ascended, "Who told you I was a- that stupid troll." she murmured, "One day I'm going to crack him in half."

"So, you are the witch." he held onto his daughter's hand tighter when the girl shook her head, "I'm not a witch. I'm just an idiot trying to escape fools."

He just stared at her feeling defeated as brown eyes flickered to Elsa. The tiny child jumped at the sudden attention, though couldn't stop herself from thinking how much like chocolate the older girl's eyes seemed. The platinum blonde jumped again when the 'witch' clicked her tongue, "Well, aren't you disgustingly adorable?"

Was that a compliment? Neither could be sure, but the brunette did let out a sigh, gesturing lamely to the interior of her home, "Fine, come on in before you freeze to death."

Immediately they were greeted by the warmth of a fire and it wrapped around them completely once the door was shut. The older girl walked further in where a pure white wolf stood. He was eyeing the man wearily and when the king took a step forward the wolf's ears shot back, a low rumble in his throat. His actions startled Elsa and she moved closer to her father. Grey eyes flickered from the wolf to the girl as she spoke, "Please forgive him. He had a rough start in life." she patted his head, sitting in a chair beside him, "He doesn't trust men, but," brown flickered to icy blue, "he does love children. It would set him more at ease if you were to let go of her."

She then motioned to a chair near the man, "And have a seat," it was followed by a warning, "slowly." The king did as he was instructed, releasing his daughter's hand and settling into the chair. The wolf calmed just as the girl said; his teeth showing, ears up, and tail wagging. Finally the brunette smiled, relaxing the young princess, "This is his happy face. He wants you to pet him." She beckoned to the girl, "It's okay he won't bite you."

Elsa looked to her father, who nodded reassuringly coupled with a smile. So, she walked towards the smiling wolf, hand extended to pat his head. As soon as she touched him he jumped to his feet excitedly. He hopped around the child, nudging her with his nose. The platinum blonde giggled as the cold nose assaulted her face and neck. She held up her hands in a futile attempt to hold him off. At the sight of his daughter's mirth the king visibly relaxed.

"Now," the brunette still smiled, hands folded in her lap, bringing his attention to her, "down to business. What brings you so high up the mountain in search of a witch?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "You said you're not a witch."

"I'm not." she insisted. He sighed, "Right. Just an idiot trying to escape fools." The king took in a deep breathe; the impatient tapping of the girl's fingers against her pale skin told him to get on with it. He let it out softly before talking, "My daughter was born with the powers of ice and snow. She accidentally harmed her sister and now I seek someone who can help her control it."

His light eyes watched Elsa play with the wolf happily unaware of the conversation going on about her. He turned back to the witch, "Can you help her?"

"Maybe." she hummed, then called to the girl, "Elsa, dear, could you do me a favor and make it snow?"

"Umm..." Again she looked to her father for guidance and again he nodded to her. So, she stood from her position on the floor, hovering one hand over the other flakes forming. She threw the sparkles into the air and it burst into a light flurry. The brunette continued to smile, "Very good." She held out her hand allowing the flakes to fall on her skin. When they landed on her palms instead of melting they absorbed into her hand. Her eyes turned to an icy shade of blue and it caused a gasp to come from the snow child.

The brunette blinked twice, brown returning to her irises. She nodded, "She has potential and her powers are already so powerful." she then made a lazy gesture in the air, "Come back for her in a few years and she'll have full control."

"Years!?" the king stood abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair if not for the brunette raising her hand to catch and reset the chair without ever touching it. He never noticed, but Elsa did and it made her wonder if this girl could truly help her. His sudden action sent the wolf to his feet, ears back, teeth snarling, hair on end, tail down, and eyes narrow. All he needed was the word from his master to attack. However his master stayed calm and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, then her legs. Her eyes, too, were narrow and a tight frown graced her visage, "And what do you suggest, your Majesty? It's not as simple as snapping my fingers for her to gain control."

"Yes, but," he looked to Elsa not willing to leave her, "surely you don't have to keep her here... Away from her family."

Her frown tightened, a peculiar thing that Elsa thought impossible, "I do apologize, but I'm not trekking down the mountain once a week when she needs lessons."

In that moment he seemed to lose all his regal upbringing, falling back to the chair in a huff of defeat. Elsa went to her father to comfort him, "Papa." She placed her tiny hands over his much larger ones, peering up at him. He wrapped his arms around his oldest child, she needed this girl to teach her; _they_ all needed this girl to teach her control to prevent another accident of this magnitude. After some moments of just hugging Elsa to him he spoke, "Then how do you feel about moving to the castle with us?"

This statement caught both girls by surprise and the witch's frown loosened, slightly, "You want me," she indicated to herself, "to go live in the castle," she nodded to him, "with you?"

"It's the only solution I see." he informed a bit unenthusiastically. She almost looked amused at his discomfort; almost. She shook her head in an attempt to hide her enjoyment of his emotional pain, "I understand it's not the first plan of action you wanted to take, but you could seem more open to the idea." She stood here, patting the wolf's head once more and with that single action all his aggression seemed to disappear into the air. Now he sat calmly watching the strange man in his home.

It was amazing, Elsa thought, how she seemed to have such control over the things, both living and non, around her. The platinum blonde followed the older girl's movements through the house and marveled at how fluid her motions were despite how crude she sounded when she talked. The brunette plucked what looked like a sugar cube out of a bowl with the most delicate of touches and brought it to Elsa's father, "Here, feed this to your steed. I'm sure he'll need renewed strength going down the mountain." She turned from him, the motion as fluid as the others, "I'll need but a few moments to get my things together."

He nodded, suddenly recovered from his previous defeat to hurry outside to his horse. Alone in the cabin with the witch icy eyes glanced towards the brunette, "How did you know my name?" The witch was placing various items in a dark orange tote bag. It looked far too small to hold everything she was stuffing inside it. The question earned the child a shrug, "I guessed."

"You... Guessed?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. The brunette nodded once, now tossing similar clothes into the bag, "I'd also venture to guess your sister's name is Anna."

"Okay." the snow child conceded, "But what's your name?" She was bestowed a glance, but not much more. She waited with a patience odd for someone so young and was awarded with a reply, "Macey." it was proceeded by a sigh, "My name is Macey."

She was finished packing and whirled around to face Elsa, who curtseyed, "It's nice to meet you, Macey." The brunette wrinkled her nose down at the princess, "Yep. Disgustingly adorable."

This comment still confused Elsa, not knowing if it was a compliment or an insult. She didn't have much time to dwell on it however as Macey made a soft gesture with her hand causing the fire to go out. "Sorry." she muttered to the extinguished flames. Elsa thought this odd, but odder still when she tugged on a pair of gloves that had no fingers. Why wear gloves if they didn't cover the whole hand? She had no time to think on it, though, as she was ushered out the home by the older girl, the gold ring with a pink stone in the center on her right ring finger poked Elsa in her back, "Okay, let's go." She called to the wolf, "Tundra, come."

And of course he was at her side in an instant as she slipped on her black boots. Outside on the porch she placed a piece of paper with strange writing on it against the door, casting a protective seal on it. _And she says she's not a witch_. The platinum blonde couldn't help but think. Icy blue eyes flickered to her father stroking his ready-to-go steed then back to the brunette that had rounded the side of the house to retrieve a dog sled from the rinky dink shed.

This time Tundra needed no command and ran to get hooked up to the sled. Once the harness was on he pawed the ground excitedly. He was ready to run, born to run. His caramel eyes looked to his master as if telling her to hurry before he left without her. She tossed her bag into the sled haphazardly about to give the order when she felt eyes on her. She looked over to the porch to find Elsa staring at her intently; excitement etched into her young face. Since she wasn't about to ask Macey did, "You want to ride?"

Elsa held her hands to her body nervously, "Can I?

"Sure." Macey made a gesture towards the sled, "Get in." Elsa did not have to be told twice as she scrambled into the sled as gracefully as any eight year-old could. She sat hugging the bag to her small frame, giving her father a small nod and smile that she was ready. He turned to look ahead of him, kicking the horse into a run. Without a word Tundra leapt forward, bounding through the snow. Certainly he was in his element, wild and free. He looked so happy with the wind rushing through his fur and it seemed to affect the snow child as well.

It was different than riding on horseback she soon realized. Closer to the ground she could feel every bump along the trail; her stomach turning with every near miss of a tree. The speed was intoxicating and all she wanted to do was yell for the wolf to go faster. She dared a glance at the girl standing behind her as she leaned into every curve completely in sync with the white wolf. There was a look of delightful determination on her features, a strange sort of fire burning in her brown eyes.

Seeing this Elsa turned back to look ahead. She had so many questions, but she was so tired and she didn't want to disturb the older girl who claimed to not be a witch though she had very witch-y powers. The rest of the ride was rather uneventful and Elsa was nearly asleep when the wood of the sled hit the stone bridge rudely awakening her. There came a muttered curse from behind her followed by the sound of boots thumping wood. Icy blue eyes peered over the side of the sled in time to see the runners become encased in ice making for a much smoother ride.

"Wow." she breathed out in awe. Such control was remarkable. She was still marveling at the handy work when they pulled up to the castle; the morning sun greeting them. Inside the castle gates Macey hopped off the sled to stretch and release Tundra's harness. That's when Elsa noticed the bag in her hands was covered in frost. She blanched looking up to find brown irises on her. She held it out slowly, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid." Macey said rather placidly. She took it, waving a hand over the bag causing the frost to leave as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Can you really teach me to do that?" the child quizzed as Tundra danced around her, somehow still full of energy. The brunette shrugged, "I can only teach what's willing to be learned."

The queen and Anna had come to greet the other half of their family. Anna ran over to Elsa, inquiring about the newcomer, "Who's this?" Her eyes were bright with delight and the phrase 'disgustingly adorable' slipped from Macey. Elsa ignored it and answered, "This is Macey. She's a witch."

"That's amazing!" Anna threw her hands skyward in a crazed gesture. The brunette frowned, "I'm not a witch." She then caught sight of the crowd forming around the gate to see who this strange girl was, and her frown tightened, "Might as well get this over with."

She moved forward; the ground rising to meet her foot until she was on a ten foot tall pedestal with Tundra at her side before the king could stop her. Suddenly a grin split her face in two, a hand going up in greeting, "Hello, good people of Arendelle! Please don't fret I just wanted to let you know I am now your residential witch."

Elsa's small hand smacked her face as Anna looked to her confused, "I thought she said she wasn't a witch." The king groaned, so much for keeping this quiet. But that wasn't the end of her speech, "You see your precious little Princess Elsa has been cursed by a witch and I have come to help her control this power."

"You were cursed?" Anna looked to her sister wide-eyed as whispers came from the people.

"Um," Elsa twittled her fingers trying to think of something to say, "it's a long story."

"So, if you happen to find any frozen things around town I apologize in advance." Macey continued her speech, gesturing to the wolf, "And this is my familiar Tundra. Please be nice to him. If you are a man he will growl at you, don't take it personally. If you are woman or child he will happily take your affections." she then gave a salute and a grin, "That is all."

This brought a frown to the king's face. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

Questions, comments, concerns: you know where to leave them. Also let me know what you think of my OC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so if it wasn't clear the romance stuff doesn't happen until after Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are older. My OC is not a child offender in case anyone was worried. Also starting this chapter I'm going to put an extra piece at the bottom. Just short little somethings about background, or something I wrote, but wasn't sure where to put it in the chapter. I think that's it... Enjoy. =D

Inte sa Fryst

Chapter Two:

"Anna, we shouldn't disturb her." Elsa tried, and failed, to deter her sister. Anna rolled her eyes in a way only she could, "We're children, Elsa, we're meant to disturb." This remark was followed by her signature knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. Not a moment passed before they heard a distracted, "Door's open."

"See." Anna smirked strolling into the room. At her entrance Macey looked over, "Morning, Anna." Anna giggled, it was way pass morning, after lunch in fact and she said so. The brunette nodded, "I figured as much." She was putting her clothes away, pausing to glance at Elsa still standing at the open door, arms folded to her small body. An eyebrow quirked and Anna explained, "She's not going to come in until you tell her to."

"What are you a vampire?" it was a joke, but it confused both girls. _So sheltered._ Macey thought, tossing the joke away with a shake of her head. The brunette turned to the platinum blonde, "Elsa," she gestured into her room, "you may enter anytime you wish."

Slowly she entered the chambers of the older girl. Icy blue eyes took in all the books in the room. The lone bookshelf was full from top to bottom and more books littered the bed, desk, and dresser. She felt the need to comment on this, "You have a lot of books."

Anna, who had stirred Tundra from his spot on Macey's pillow, was now being mercilessly attacked by his nose and tongue. She rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Yea." Macey nearly mumbled, glancing for a moment at the wolf. She placed her last article of clothing in the dresser and straightened her back, "They're full of my memories."

"You have a lot of memories." Anna gawked at the books, rubbing the wolf's stomach. Macey shrugged, "Well, I am old." Her brown eyes finally seemed to notice Anna's wild hair. She quirked an eyebrow at her, "Did you even brush your hair this morning."

Anna grinned, "I was too excited to brush it."

"O-kay." the brunette turned get her bag off the desk, "Go sit on the bed."

The energetic redhead ran to aforementioned place, pushing aside some books to make space for herself. Macey sat behind her, combing her fingers through the mess, "Really, Anna, you should take better care of your hair."

She pulled a brush from her bag as Elsa crawled up beside her. The brunette brushed the tangles out of Anna's hair easily and without fuss from the child.

"So," Anna started unable to keep quiet for long, "how old are you?"

"Anna!" Elsa fussed at her sister's nosiness. Macey's hand found the older sister's head, Elsa's cheeks darkening, "It's fine, Elsa, she's just curious." Her hands got to work parting the youngest girl's hair, "I can't really remember. I think I'm eight no more like nine..." Unknowingly the two girls held the same expression on their faces. There was no way she was that young. Macey finished, "hundred." She shrugged lazily at the thought, "I should be having my one thousandth birthday soon."

"That's ancient." Anna let out slowly and Elsa reprimanded her for it. Macey just laughed, pulling two green ribbons out of her bag to tie the braids at the ends, "It is, isn't it?" She finished tying the ribbons in place, "Done." She put her hands up to further establish this. Anna jumped off the bed, scurrying to the mirror to admire herself. She turned with large eyes to the older girl, "I love it!"

"That's good." Macey stood, "Now, time to eat." At the promise of food Tundra was at the door, tail thumping the floor. Anna hurried to open it for him, waving to the other two girls, "Let's go, let's go."

"We're coming." Macey assured her, taking Elsa's gloved hand to help her off the bed. "Why is she so hyper?" she was talking more to herself than Elsa, but the older sister shrugged anyway. The brunette closed the door behind them only to meet the image of Anna riding on the back of the winter wolf. "Come on." she grinned pointing forward, "March!" They lurched forward and Anna giggled, grabbing onto his fur, "Good boy."

They walked on in silence, Elsa tugging at her new gloves. _Conceal, don't feel._ her father's words repeated in her mind. "Don't worry." Macey spoke, startling the girl, "You'll get use to them." The platinum blonde looked up to find the brunette smiling at her, "I had to wear gloves for the better part of my childhood, too."

Elsa glanced at the other girl's hands, "You still do." Macey looked to her own gloves with a laugh, "It's more out of habit now than anything really."

"But why with no fingers?" an eyebrow went skyward. Macey explained as though she were guessing the answer, "Healing fingertips, destructive palms." Then a grin, "Besides they look cool." Elsa laughed, a hand coming to her mouth.

"We're here!" the wolf rider announced, interrupting them. The brunette's pace quickened, "Finally. I feel like I haven't eaten in years."

"Gerda!" Anna greeted the short, plump woman fixing their places at the rather large table. The headmaid smiled at the child, "Good afternoon, Princess Anna." She took note of the girl's hair, "You changed your hair."

"Do you like it?" the overactive girl grabbed her braids, grinning, "Macey did it." She climbed off the wolf, only to climb up a chair. Tundra pushing her up with his head in an attempt to keep her from falling. Gerda nodded, "Yes, it suits you." This brought an even more delighted look to Anna's face.

Dark eyes moved from her young charge to the older girl settled between the two younger ones. Elsa's voice distracting her, "Where are Papa and Mama?"

"Well, after this morning's antics," a devious smirk formed on Macey's face as the older woman spoke, "they're making plans to hold a ball at the end of the week to make an official announcement." The woman then toddled into the kitchen to retrieve their food. Anna looked at Macey excitedly, "After we eat we can show you around town."

"But my lessons." Elsa protested. The brunette waved her hand about, "We can start practice tomorrow." The snow child made a face at this, she really wanted to start today. Gerda strolled in to serve the girls and wolf, smiling at the prospect of the princesses having someone closer to their age to hang around. They seemed to be getting along with her much like an older sister. The plump woman commented on it, "You must have little sisters of your own."

"Oh, no." Macey shook her head, thanking her for the meal, "I did have four younger brothers, though." She stared off into a daze for a moment before pulling off a smile, "It was crazy being the only girl, but it was fun getting to pick on them."

_She did._ Gerda noted the use of the past tense word. _Dear child._ she regarded the girl with soft eyes, watching her tell the girls to finish so they could go.

The actual eating of lunch went by quickly; Macey scarfing the food down as if she were starving and Anna eating equally as fast to get outside to showoff Arendelle to the older girl. Elsa's plate was only half empty compared to the clean plates of the others. At the impatient stare of her little sister she gave the rest of her food to Tundra, who ate it in a record breaking two seconds.

"Yay!" the redhead cheered, jumping off the chair, nearly faceplanting the floor had Macey not caught her. This did not detour the girl; however, as she latched onto the older girl's hand to drag her away. Tundra was right there bounding around their legs, and Elsa was left to trail behind.

They were ready to enter the town when Elsa noticed Anna was still holding onto the brunette's hand, and the snow child figured if her sister could do it then so could she. She was a bit nervous, slipping her gloved hand into the swinging one beside her, but when nothing happened as a result she let out the breath she had been holding. As they walked people stopped to look at them. It was a strange sight to see the princesses in town without their parents with them. Even stranger still was the girl that walked with a confidence that suggested she owned this place.

Seeing the attention she commanded Elsa decided she would be able to walk like that one day. She would walk with no fear of her powers and command the respect and attention of everyone around her.

They visited all of the girls' favorite places, Macey getting an earful about each spot from Anna. At each place there seemed to be a group of children who couldn't wait to play with Tundra and the young sisters. Although the wolf was certainly enjoying the many tiny hands petting and patting him; his master was less enthused by the attention. She basically ignored them until they left.

* * *

><p>The four of them were making their way back to the castle when a woman's shriek rang through the air, and their footsteps changed course. They arrived at a gathering crowd outside of a small shop. Macey moved pass the people effortlessly, somehow able to avoid touching any of them. Reaching the front, the four sets of eyes found a horrifying sight. A woman was on the ground cradling a small boy to her chest; a large gash in the side of his head. Everyone around them looked shocked, or sad, or panicked, but the witch who was not a witch. She let go of the girls' hands to kneel in front of the sobbing woman. She pulled off the glove on her left hand, sticking it in her pocket. Slowly, she reached out for the boy, her voice soft and her smile softer, "May I?"<p>

The distraught pair of eyes gave her a crazed looked, but still Macey stayed calm, "Please, I can help him, but you have to give him to me."

Finally the woman relented, handing him over. "Right." the brunette let out a soft breath, closing her eyes. He was cold, but breathing; barely. He was near death and she had to work quickly. She made the sign of the cross with her left hand, touching her forehead, right shoulder, left shoulder, and the center of her chest.

While everyone's focus was on the boy in her lap Elsa's gaze was trained on the older girl and for that reason she was the only one who noticed Macey's eyes had changed from brown to a brilliant hue of gold. They seemed to be brighter than even the sun.

Macey paid no mind to the attention as she swiped her hand over the boy's injury. A warm light emitted from her hand, blood smearing her skin. She held it there for a moment and when she moved it the wound was sealed. Her face gave no hint of the sudden pain that raked her body as she proceeded to draw a line from the boy's forehead to the center of his stomach with her thumb. It then made the journey from his right shoulder to his left. She made these two motions two more times before a final cross was made against herself. The boy's eyes creaked open, glancing around in confusion, "Mama?"

A strangled sob escaped the woman as she snatched him up. Macey let out a shakey breath and Elsa hurried to her, watching as sunny gave way to chocolate. Silk gloves wrapped around the older girl's sleeve concerned, but Macey just patted her head with her clean hand, tone low and smile soft, "You're too young to look so worried."

She stood, her next words directed to the woman, "You should let him rest well. It'll take a couple of days to fully recover." The woman nodded feverishly, "Of course. How-" she swallowed another sob, "how can I ever repay you?"

Macey shook her head, a hand coming up, "No need. All I ask is that he grows up happy." She turned from them and the people parted to grant her leave; after all who stands in the way of a savior? She walked a swift pace to a nearby fountain, anxious to get the blood off. Tundra made a scoffing noise at her and she frowned, "Who cares? What's one boy to him?" She cast a longing glance at the crimson on her palm, muttering, "So much temptation." He made another sound as her steps halted, destination reached. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Her right hand hovered over the feature, a stream of water came up to form a ball in her palm.

The sisters had exchanged glances at the short conversation between wolf and master, but it was Anna who voiced the question on their minds, "Who's him?"

Macey had her stained hand in the ball of water, "Death." She removed it, now clean, "Death can only live as long as people die." She moved the water over the spots of red on her forehead and shirt, ridding them of stains. "The first to go should always be the last to die. Guess that's why I'm still alive." she muttered a little louder than intended. Tundra tapped her leg with his paw, nodding to the sisters. Brown eyes gazed at their stunned expressions, suddenly realizing what she had said. She waved her hand around in the air, a cheerful look overtaking her visage, "Don't mind me girls. Just the musings of an old woman."

Hurriedly she froze the mix of blood and water into a beautiful sphere of crimson and transparent blue. Just as the girls were admiring it Macey flung it, and flung it hard, towards the ocean. There it landed, narrowly missing a few birds and some poor sea creature.

"Okay." Macey dusted off her hands, "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Anna threw her arms into the air as if she had already forgotten the last thirty minutes of her life. She climbed on Tundra's back, directing him back to the castle. An exasperated look formed on Macey's face, "I've lost him..."

"You still have me." Elsa offered as the brunette tugged her glove back on. The older girl chuckled, "I suppose I could turn you into a wolf."

"Could you, really?" Elsa asked wide-eyed. Again Macey laughed, "No, I couldn't. I was just joking." She patted the platinum blonde's head, "But I'm sure you'd make a cute little wolf pup."

She missed the slight warming of pale cheeks due to her words as she was trying to keep Tundra in view. However it was becoming increasingly difficult and she was basically dragging Elsa along behind her. The small girl was practically at a full run trying to keep up. Brown eyes flickered to her, "I'm going too fast?"

"No." she shook her head. It was amazing how accommodating the girl was being. Macey quirked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Instead Elsa found herself swing up and onto the older girl's back. She squeaked at the sudden action, tiny hands gripping dark orange clothe. The brunette wrapped her arms under Elsa with a warning, "Hold on tight."

With a jerk they sprang forward, the platinum blonde gasped, wind assaulting her face. Macey was running as wild as the wolf she was chasing; dodging people and buildings. Even jumping over some random carts and stands. She startled a good amount of people before coming a halt in the courtyard. Tundra greeted her with a smile and wag of his tail. In turn she patted his head, placing Elsa on the ground. Macey fixed her hair, though fixing isn't what most people would call it, "Sorry, I tend to go fast."

"Can we do it again?" Elsa bounced in place, fun consuming her entire being. The brunette chuckled, "Maybe after we eat."

"Yay!" Anna jumped onto Elsa, "It's fun having a bigger sister. Not bigger." she made a wide motion with her hands, "Bigger." she raised her hand high to indicate she meant taller. The not-witch just shook her head in amusement, walking to the castle at a lazy pace. They met with Gerda in the hall where they were informed that supper was not ready yet.

"But I'm starving." Macey whined childishly, making it hard to think of her as anything else. A glint formed in Gerda's eyes, whispering, "Well you didn't hear this from me, but," she glanced around causing the girls to do the same before leaning in, "there's a plate of fresh baked cookies unguarded in the kitchen."

"What kind of cookies?" the oldest of her captive audience inquired. Gerda's answer was deliberately slow, "Chocolate."

Macey straightened her back, "Gerda, I thank you for the information you have not supplied me with."

"It was never my pleasure." the headmaid played along, bidding them a farewell until supper. The brunette rubbed her hands together deviously, "It's cookie time."

"We should wait until after supper to eat the cookies." Elsa lectured, following Macey to the kitchen. Brown eyes rolled, "Don't be such a good girl, Elsa."

"Yeah, Elsa." Anna chimed in only to get a disapproving look from her older sister. Macey brought a finger to her lips as a gesture for them to be quiet. Anna saluted her with her most serious expression and Elsa just sighed. They huddled behind a counter where Macey explained her game plan, "Okay I'll make a path of ice. Anna since you're the smallest one you're in charge of getting the cookies."

She nodded in understanding, "I'm ready." Brown eyes scanned the area; Kai being the only one in the kitchen at the moment, "Perfect."

A single finger touched the stone; ice stretching to the counter where the plate of cookies sat. In her excitement Anna hurried down the ice. "Wait." Macey reached out for her, but it was too late. Anna was sliding down the ice and straight into a stack of pots and pans. The sudden noise made Kai jump and he narrowly missed taking off one of his fingers with the knife in his hand. He looked to his right to see a nearly unconscious Anna being dropped onto Tundra's back by Macey. The brunette gave him a small wave, resembling a raccoon as she grabbed four cookies, "Hi."

With her free hand she plucked up the flustered Elsa, "Bye." She took off out one of the doors, Tundra on her heels. They skirted to a stop in a random room where empty chairs sat waiting. Macey dropped Elsa in one of these chairs with a laugh, "Well that was exciting."

Anna, who had woken up at the smell of chocolate, was at Macey's feet, "Victory!" She was awarded with a cookie, followed by Tundra. The brunette plopped down beside the snow child, "And even though Elsa didn't help whatsoever in this adventure," she handed her the second to last cookie, "I suppose she can have one, too."

"You're mean sometimes." the platinum blonde noted, nibbling on her treat. Macey just nodded, eating half her cookie in one bite, "I know." She finished it, "You can't be nice all the time, Elsa. People will take advantage of that." She grinned at the girl, "Besides it's boring to just be nice."

The redhead nodded, completely agreeing with her, "That's right, Elsa." Icy blue eyes rolled at her sister, as if Anna knew what she were talking about. The cookies gone Macey watched Anna and Tundra chase each other around the spacious room lazily and she was almost asleep when Gerda barged in to announce supper was ready. The brunette leapt off the large chair, startling Elsa who had been dowsing off against her, "Praise the Gods!"

She practically skipped down to the dining room; Anna mimicking her actions. When they got to the table their meal of meat and potato stew was already set up at their places. The king was seated at the head of the table; queen to his left. The children rushed in to greet their parents; Elsa to her father and Anna to her mother. While Anna hugged the queen happily Elsa kept her distance from the couple.

_ They certainly have their favorites. _Macey noted taking the seat Gerda had gestured to. The headmaid nodded to the king, "King Elis." Then to the queen, "Queen Anya."

_So Elis and Anya named their children Elsa and Anna. That's original._ She nearly snorted in amusement. She taped her fingers on the large oak table ready to eat impatiently. The children were going on about their day to the couple; unnaturally light eyes glancing her way every few words. Thier looks bothered her none, though what did bother her, and it didn't occur to her until Elsa climbed up to eat her food, was the fact that the snow child didn't want to touch her parents for fear of harming them, but _She had no problem holding my hand today_. Macey glanced at Elsa wearily.

Icy blue noticed and adjusted accordingly. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at the older girl's stare, feeling uncomfortable under the intent gaze. It only confused her more when Macey turned back to her meal. Elsa would have to ask her about it later seeing as Anna started inquiring about the ball, "Papa," she swallowed a full mouth of food, eyes wide and bright, "Gerda told us you're going to host a ball."

"Of course she did." Anya giggled behind her hand. Elis smiled in amusement, "Yes, we are. I wanted to officially announce to everyone our new resident," said resident was finishing off her food, really she was such a starving girl, "and to assure them Elsa's powers will not be causing trouble for Arendelle."

It was definitely too late to try and hide her powers after Macey's stunt. The pale child gripped her spoon tightly, she certainly hoped her powers wouldn't cause any trouble. Her thoughts were taken off course however when Kai walked in, plate of cookies in hand. He placed them on the table, glancing at Macey, who sipped her tea innocently. Anya's eyebrow raised elegantly, "I thought there were more."

Macey's eyebrows knitted behind her cup, _Did she go in the kitchen and count the damn things? _That would not surprise her seeing as how obsessed her children seemed to be with the sweet treat. The portly man then said with a smirk, "Your Highness is correct there was more, but a pesky raccoon got into the kitchen and took off with some." Macey nearly choked, _A raccoon. He's comparing me to a raccoon!_ Taking a cookie into her hand delicately the queen brought Macey's attention from the amused man to her, "Dear, will you be in need of an outfit for the event?"

"No, ma'am." Macey answered politely as any good girl does, "I have an outfit for such occasions." Maybe she wasn't so bad after all, just a little rough around the edges the queen decided. The brunette then bowed her head, "May I be excused, now?"

"Certainly." the queen allowed it and the girl stood to leave.

"May I also be excused?" Elsa spoke recieving a nod from her father.

"Me too!" Anna didn't even wait for a reply before she jumped off the chair to chase after the taller girl. Once they were gone Anya let out a chuckle, "I've never seen them so excited with a visitor before."

"Indeed." her husband nodded slowly. The queen saw an opportunity and she took it, "What's wrong, Elis? Afraid she's going to steal them away from you?"

The king gave her a look as if she'd gone mad, "As if I would let such concerns bother me. I am their father and no teenage witch can change that." Despite his words his wife found he looked ever so slightly troubled by the newcomer.

The next day Elsa tugged on her gloves purposefully. Today was her first day of lessons from her new teacher and a fire burned inside her eyes, ready to get full control of her powers. She marched pass Anna's bed where the redhead was snoring softly, curled up next to Tundra for warmth. Maybe Macey was right she had lost him to the younger girl. The frosty child shook her head, now was not the time to dwell on meaningless things.

Down the hall she marched straight to the door not terribly far from her own. She was poised to knock when a thought occured to her. The sun wasn't even up yet and she had no way of knowing if the brunette was awake or not. Nervousness crawled into the girl's chest, _Well she did say I could enter anytime I wanted._ With this thought in mind she knocked twice. When she got no response she let herself in.

Inside Elsa marvelled at how the books just seemed to multiply with each visit. Where there had been only one bookshelf before now there stood three more next to it. The brunette was working on her own library it seemed. Speaking of which icy blue eyes turned to the figure still asleep. She just stood there watching her sleep, slightly pointy ears causing Elsa to remember the inquiry Macey had produced the previous night.

"Do I look like a raccoon to you?" the question was sudden and Elsa was caught off guard. Not surprisingly Anna was the one to answer, hopping around her, "Well your ears are kind of pointy like a raccoon." The brunette frowned at the response.

Elsa blinked, moving forward to wake the girl. She had to climb in the bed to reach her and when she did she noticed the light frown on the older girl's face. Her arms and hands were covered in scars from previous years of adventures and Elsa concluded she would ask her about it later. She poked her cheek, jumping when Macey addressed her, "Go away, Elsa." How could she have possibly known it was her?

"But my lessons." tiny hands shook her shoulders unrelenting, "You promised." The brunette turned away from her, "The sun isn't even up yet." she whined sounding very much like a five year old. Elsa huffed, crossing her arms in a most unlady-like fashion.

"Lay back down." Macey beckoned and after some moments the platinum blonde obeyed. She stared at the not-witch through the moon's light and said not-witch could feel her gaze on her. It took only five minutes for Macey to give up on the idea of sleep, throwing the blanket from her in frustration. Elsa words were hopeful as she sat, "You're getting up?"

"Might as well." she sat up allowing icy blue eyes to take in the soft cotton shirt and short pants, "I can't very well sleep with you staring at me like that." she stood, "It's kind of creepy." Elsa didn't care that she had been called creepy, she was just excited to get started and was ready to bound out the bed when Macey stopped her.

"Um..." Macey started, glancing at the wide-eyed child, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" thin eyebrows knitted together at the request. The brunette made a face, "I can't change with you watching me." Elsa didn't understand this. They were both girls, what was the problem? She sighed, "Fine." Then in a very Anna-like moment she flung herself back onto the bed, her arm covering her eyes.

She felt the weight of the bed shift as Macey stood. Heard the ruffle of clothing and the padding of barefeet against the stone floor. She listened, part of her wanting to look to see just why the older girl felt the need to hide. She ignored this however, content to stay where she was. Finally Macey addressed her, "Okay, let's go."

Elsa shot up as though someone had lit a fire under her and an eyebrow raised at the sight of the snow girl prancing, yes prancing, out of her room. She took a sharp left only to have the brunette call to her to the right, "We're going to the gardens." Her teacher informed her and she nodded, pivotting to change direction.

The garden was eerily quiet this time of morning, no birds, no light, just a girl waiting for instruction and a teacher half asleep. Macey yawned, stretching lazily in the cool morning air. "So," she held out her hand, palm up, snapping her fingers to ignite the air above her skin. Elsa stood in awe at the magic. It was so warm and different, but the same too.

"You want to control the power inside of you." Macey continued. Her left hand hovered over the flame, tracing circles in the air it turned into a ring of fire. It wasn't a question, but Elsa nodded nevertheless. Macey flicked her hand into the air, fire dieing as she deadpanned, "Control is impossible get it out of your head."

"What?" Elsa felt her jaw slack and her fists tighten. If she couldn't help her then why did she agree to come live with them?! The thrill of living in a castle maybe? Before her thoughts could continue Macey's voice cut through like the fire she had been wielding, "Control is a word humans like to throw around as if it has any real meaning." The brunette shook her head, wind swirling around her, "And it certainly doesn't apply to us." The wind settled, "You don't need control. All you need is to embrace it."

"How can I?" icy blue eyed looked to her silk gloves. She gazed up, searching the older girl for more answers, "How can I embrace something so terrible?"

"How can you not embrace it? It's part of you." she smiled kindly, "You have to trust your powers." She placed her hands behind her head, falling back easily; the wind catching her, "Trust that your powers will help, not harm." She floated to the ground gently, "Trust that it will keep you safe."

"It's not as easy as you think." Elsa accused, suddenly regretting it when Macey sat up, brown eyes set into an intense half glare, "No, it's exactly as easy as I think it is." She waved a hand in the air, forming circles, silver lightning crackled at her fingertips, "Easier in fact. You should be grateful you only have one element to learn and not more." Her hand ceased the motion, electricity evaporating, "A blizzard is nothing compared to a mega storm." Her eyes softened at the sight of the downcast girl, "Look, I understand how hard it is for you to believe me. But this," she thrust her hand skyward and the ground beside her rose, "comes from decades of trial and error. When I finally just decided giving in to my powers was much better than trying to fight them." She reached out, handing for something, "Give me your gloves."

The sun was rising now, lighting the older girl's softened features and the clothing that now concealed her many scars. Hesitantly Elsa extracted them from her fingers, "Do I have to?" She felt naked without them, despite only having been wearing them for a couple of days. Macey stuffed the silk things in her pocket, "I'll give them back later." She smiled, "Show me what you can do."

The frosty girl nodded, whirling her hands in front of each other. She could feel the familiar warmth spreading through her body. It was odd how her snow powers made her feel warm, but they did and she questioned the older girl about it.

"That's usually how it works." Macey shrugged, "It's always warm, yet my hands are always cold." Elsa accepted this explantion, just happy to finally have some sort of answer for her powers. She jerked her hands up, a familiar blue light covering the area causing it to snow. Macey stared at the flurries falling around her, snowflakes sticking to her long eyelashes, "Good, but I want to see it really snow." The princess fidgeted, "What if-"

"There's always a what if, Elsa." the brunette snorted, "You just have to learn to live with those what if's." She offered a more soothing smile, "Besides whatever you break I can fix."

Elsa could hear her heart pounding in her ears at the thought of letting loose, "So, I just... let it go?" She made an explosion gesture with her hands. At the nod she seemed to explode in a fury of ice and snow. Her tiny hands threw it here, there, everywhere. It was the first time she had ever just let her powers out. Before she had Anna to worry about, but not now. Now she could just be her. Until she heard a startled squawk. It belonged to a baby duck who she had accidentally encased it's foot in a block of ice.

"I'm sorry!" she hurried to the duckling, reaching to pick it up, but stopped at the thought of freezing the poor thing completely. The ground beneath her started to ice over with a harsh creek. Thankfully Macey was at her side in a moment. Gingerly she picked up the baby, "It's okay." She whispered to the duckling, waving a hand over its' foot. The ice melted and she set it down to let it run off.

"Elsa." she turned to the girl, "You have to calm down."

"I can't." she shook her head feverishly, ice running up the trees. The brunette was kneeling in front of her, at eye level, "You can. Just breathe. In and out. In and out." The platimun blonde did as she was instructed and slowly the ice stopped its' rampage.

"Better?" And Elsa nodded. Macey stood, clapping her hands together talking to the grass, flowers, trees, whatever seemed to have been disturbed by the sudden freeze, "I'm sorry everyone it was my fault." she shot a side long glance at a rather old tree as though it had made a remark, turning from it she continued, "Not to worry I'll fix it."

She put her hands together as if praying, pulling them apart a warm glow came off of her, bathing the entire area. Elsa felt it wash over her, waking her as though she had never been awake before. The serine moment was ruined however when Anna came rushing outside, Tundra right behind her. Elsa hurried behind Macey, grabbing onto her leg.

_She was worried about the duck, but not me._ eyebrows knitted together sarcastically, _Heaven forbid I freeze over._ She didn't know if she should feel special or unimportant. She could feel the ice forming beneath her, and stomped the ground with her foot to cease the advancing element.

"You're up early." Macey noticed, keeping the frost from creaping up her pant leg with a wave of her hand. Anna yawned, "Elsa was gone this morning when I woke up so I came looking for her." Teal eyes gazed at her sister, perplexed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anna." Elsa tried to form a reassuring smile. It was hard facing her, the accident with the duckling fresh on her mind.

"Anna," Macey spoke gently, birds chirping behind her as if trying to lighten the mood, "you should go back inside."

The small child shook her head feveriously, "But I can help." She looked to the girl hiding behind black clothe, pleadingly, "Please, Elsa, let me stay."

As much as she wanted her sister to stay Elsa couldn't bare harming her again, "No, Anna."

Defeated, the redhead slipped onto Tundra's back to let him bring her back to the castle. A caramel gaze passed over his shoulder to give his master a knowing glance. She just sighed in reply, her breath turning to fog in front of her. He meant well she knew, but sometimes his comments just annoyed the hell out of her. She pivotted in place, dropping to a knee, she took hold of Elsa's shoulders. She ignored the vines of crystaline water crawling up her fingers, "Elsa, you need to calm down. You're only making it worse by letting yourself get upset this way."

"I can't!" she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to retreat, but Macey wouldn't let her. The brunette pulled her right hand away, removing the pesky frost with ease to cup the little girl's chin, "You can." She spoke with a kind smile, forcing Elsa to meet her gaze, "You just need to have faith."

With these words she leaned forward, kissing Elsa's forehead and suddenly all thought was gone. There was no hobbled duckling, no near death Anna, no ice or snow just warmth. A strange sort of warmth that flooded her entire being like warm liquid. Macey pulled away, the ice on her person gone, not even a trace of it remained. She was poised to ask if Elsa wanted to get something to eat when a pair of tiny arms flung themselves around her neck. Every last bit of her anit-social awkwardness wanted Macey to shove her away. She could handle little things, but this, this was way too much. The memory of her second brother crying on her in much the same fashion flashed through her mind as she inhaled deeply. She allowed her arms to encircle the small frame against her.

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

"That girl is a monster." the woman waved her arms about angrily. The monster in question stood firm against the accusation, despite knowing it was true. The man beside the girl shook his head in her defence, "She is no more a monster than I."

"She almost killed our son, Allen." his wife gawked in disbelif, "How can you say she's nothing less than a monster."

"They were playing." he continued to agrue calmly, "That's what kids do."

"Kids do not shoot fire from their hands!" she was way pass calm now and looked rather crazed.

The boy who had been injured was leaning against the door and at the mention of fire he rubbed the clothe wrapped around his arm where he had been burned. He refused to blame his sister, repeatedly telling his parents it was his own fault. His mother saw it differently.

"We have no choice." the woman stared down at the much smaller brunette, "We have to send her away."

"Away?" the blonde man quirked an eyebrow, "Away to where? She is but a mere child."

"Anywhere from here."

Suddenly the young boy burst into the room, arms reaching for the girl not much older than him. "No!" her little brother clung to the brunette, "You can't take her away!"

Tears were flooding his face as he pleaded with his parents to let her stay. Macey wanted to hold him, to rub his back gently and tell him all would be well, but she could not. Her hands were dangerous and she had already hurt him once; she refused to do it again. So, she stood there unable to do anything for the boy.

"Dragomir, that's enough!" his mother pulled him away roughly, causing Macey's eyes to set into a glare. She never did like that woman, especially when she was mean to the sweetest boy in the world. Even though she despised this woman; she was right.

"Please, stop crying, Drago." Macey spoke softly, offering the boy a gentle smile. He looked just like his father really with thick blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. He was arguably her most precious treasure in this world and for that reason she would leave. Drago sniffled, trying to comply with her request as she continued, "If it's the only way to keep you safe then I will go." He was ready to protest, but she spoke before he could, "I'm the oldest child, so it's my duty to keep the four of you safe. And I will," she assured him, "at any cost."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to start putting extras at the bottom of the chapters. They're just things I wrote that I didn't know where to put in the chapter or shorts somethings for background on my OC.


	3. Chapter 3

Inte sa Fryst

Chapter Three:

Three figures sat at the dining table. The king had made the comment about seperating the sisters into different rooms, but Macey had asked to discuss this matter before he made a decision. At the insistence of his wife he agreed. Now they sat, waiting for Macey to speak.

"Allow me to tell you a story." Macey's elbows were on the table, fingers apart, tips touching, "Paint you a picture from my past." Seriousness etched into her features, "You see I was found in a box by a man. He took me in and raised me as his own. My powers were apparent from the day he found me, yet still he cared for me. But soon he was graced with four boys of his own blood."

Her eyes glazed over, somewhere deep in the past, a time she could barely remember, "This didn't change his feelings towards me however for I was still his precious little Shadow. As I grew so did my powers. And what's a man to do, but protect his own flesh and blood? So, I was sent away to live in a cabin in the woods alone with my powers."

She shrugged here, "I didn't blame him and I still don't. He went to visit me every week bringing one or two of my brothers. Never all four at one, he was afraid the commotion would cause my powers to spiral out of control. Every time he said he loved me before he left and each time I believed him." The queen clasped her husband's hand, eyes shining with unshed tears as Macey continued, "Still it was a lonely existance and is much the reason why I can't handle too much human contact. It was hard to hear my brothers ask why I couldn't go home; why I couldn't play with them; why I wasn't allowed to touch them. For these reasons I ask you not to seperate them. It will only increase Elsa's fear and Anna's confusion."

Her speech concluded she barely registered the horid screech of chair legs against cold stone before realizing Anya had engulfed her in a death grip of a hug. Macey stopped breathing; had she not just finished telling this woman she couldn't handle such affection? She shot Elis a glare over his wife's shoulder. He looked far too amused with her discomfort.

_Control your woman dammit!_ she yelled at him in her head. Then, _That sounded so sexist._ She finally relaxed into the embrace deciding it was better than suffocating to death. After a few minutes and the queen still hadn't broke away Macey tapped her gently, "Um, can you let me go now, please?"

"I'm sorry." Anya jumped from her, "I tend to get carried away." She was making a face Macey had assumed only Anna could make.

"It's fine." Macey shook her head, shifting in her seat. She stood, "I should go. I promised Elsa we'd get some practice in before the ball tomorrow." They nodded at her excuse and allowed her to retreat. She walked down the hall briskly, making her way to the garden. She looked down at her hand, _Mothers are weird._

In the garden Elsa sat primly waiting for her teacher. She had convinced Anna to leave her be with the promise of playing with her later. At the moment she was freezing varies blades of grass boredly. Really what was taking her so long? Icy blues looked up from her task at the sound of familiar grunts coming her way.

"Stupid woman." the brunette was muttering to herself, looking up to catch Elsa's gaze. The brunette was frowning; Elsa noticed she did that a lot and wondered if she was concious of it. She made to get up, but Macey shook her head coupled with a gesture for her to stay, "You're good right there."

She plopped down in front of the snow girl, "Today I want you to make me an ice sculpture."

"Ice sculpture?" she stared at her as if she wasn't sure she had heard right. Macey nodded, "Yep. Make me something out of ice."

Elsa looked down at her hands, making motions to create the first thing that came into her mind: a snowflake. She held it out proudly until Macey laughed at it, "A snowflake? Really?"

"Like you could do better." Elsa crossed her arms with a huff. The brunette blinked, laughter stopping abruptly, "Did you really just challenge me to an ice sculpture contest?"

"Maybe." the platinum blonde declared defiantly.

"Okay." Macey accepted the challenge with a grinny smirk. She took the snowflake from Elsa's tiny hand to mold it in her own. She thinned it, making it longer. Leaves sprouted from what seemed to be a stem. At the head of it detailed petals started to form until a fully bloomed flower was presant. The older girl grinned, handing Elsa the perfect ice rose, "A pretty flower for an even prettier girl." The flattering words did nothing for the sting of defeat the child felt. It really was a pretty flower though with perfect petals and leaves.

Macey made a sudden, "oh" sound as though she had just remembered something. Elsa tore her gaze from the ice flower to her teacher. The brunette had Elsa's gloves in her hands, "I almost forgot." She sprinkled what looked like magic dust on the silky things, "This will help to keep your powers at bay so you can fully enjoy the ball tomorrow." She handed them to the curious looking girl, "Now you can touch anything or anyone without worry of freezing them until tomorrow at midnight."

"Really?" Elsa eyed the gloves eagerly. Macey nodded, "Yep."

"So I won't hurt Anna if I touch her?" she slipped on the gloves, ready to test them out and Macey shook her head. The snow wielder was on her feet in the blink of an eye, "Are we finished for today?"

"Sure." the brunette shrugged almost lazily. Elsa started to run back to the castle to tell Anna the good news, but made a u-turn to hug Macey, "Thank you."

She patted the girl's head, "No problem. Now run along and be normal for a day." Elsa looked positively giddy as she ran off. Once she was gone Macey fell back onto the ground, eyes closed, _Amazing how some sugar can make someone so happy._ It felt nice to just relax in the sun. She couldn't remember the last time she had laid out in the warmth like this. She let out a soft sigh only for it to turn to an annoyed snort when the sunlight was suddenly blocked. She cracked an eye to see caramel orbs staring down at her. Without invitation the white wolf laid across her stomach. Brown eyes rolled, scratching the top of his head, "I thought you would be with the girls." He snorted and she laughed. They stayed in the quiet until they fell asleep.

It wasn't until supper that Macey saw the girls again. They looked happy to be able to play freely for the first time in a week and their parents seemed to be as happy with the return to normacy. Grey eyes moved to the brunette as if he knew she was the reason for the shift. She caught his gaze and he gave her a thankful smile to which she answered with a shrug. She couldn't admit to being nice after all.

"Come on, Elsa." Anna hurried to her older sister's chair to tug on her dress. The snow child was laughing, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Icy blues gazed at the older girl, "Do you want to come?" The older girl shook her head, "I appreciate the thought, but I need to start getting ready for tomorrow." She glanced at the wolf sitting beside her, "I'm sure Tundra would love to play with you though." He jumped up at the promise of play and Anna hopped on his back, giggling, "The wolf rider rides again." He took his que to run out the room and down the hall. Elsa casts a long look at her teacher before she ran after the pair. "Wolf rider indeed." Macey muttered to herself in amusement.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls were woken up early for washing and grooming. Elsa didn't mind so much; Anna however was another story. She was half asleep through the entire bath and nearly drowned a couple of times, freaking out the maid who was doing the washing. Even Tundra was groomed and fluffed. He seemed to enjoy the attention much more than Anna.<p>

It was just shy of noon when the people started to pile into the ballroom and Anna couldn't contain her excitement. She was bouncing in place behind the curtain, "Look at all the people, Elsa." The snow girl laughed, "I see them, Anna." Funny, there were so many people, but the only one Elsa was looking for was nowhere to be seen. The trumpet sounded and the four royals were announced. Right after this the 'royal witch' was announced and Macey came out.

She looked truly exotic to the people of Arendelle. Her long hair was up in a bun held in place by what looked like two black sticks decorated with silver vines. The blonde was showing off in her hair more vividly than usual from her time in the sun and it gave a slightly different look about her. She wore a white long sleeve cotton shirt, a silky black vest trimmed in silver with matching buttons sat on top this shirt, a pair of black gloves covered her hands, her black pants fit her as snugly as her vest, and a shiny pair of black boots completed her outfit. She eyed the people wearily as they whispered about her. Tundra was by her side, standing tall his head was a little bit pass her waist, eyeing the humans with more... enthusiasim.

"You look handesome." Anna complimented her. Brown eyes turned to her with a smile, "Thank you." She bowed her head to the child, "And you look lovely today." Macey wanted to make a face at the crown braids the girls were wearing, but left it alone. Who was she to say how they should wear their hair? As she chatted with the children Anya spoke to her husband, "She looks nice."

"Yes, she cleans up well." Elis conceded with a slight nod. The music began to play and he turned to the queen, "Shall we?"

"We shall." she giggled behind her hand, a habit she had passed onto Elsa. He pulled the woman close to him, smiling, "We haven't danced in a while."

"Why did we stop doing this?" she honestly couldn't remember. Elis glanced at his daughters, still standing by the 'witch', "We didn't want anyone to know."

"And now everyone knows." the woman spoke softly, laying her head on her husband's chest.

Anna grabbed onto Elsa's hand, "Let's dance." She pulled her to the dance floor without much resistance and they basically went around in circles to each song. It didn't take long for Macey to be thrust into the mix of people, going from one partner to the next. She thought it was strange how she would be dancing with a man one moment, then a woman the next. She was switching roles so often she was starting to find it difficult to keep up with the changes. She caught sight of her wolf 'dancing' with some woman and rolled her eyes at him. He was such a silly creature sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." a small boy tapped Anna on the shoulder. She stopped her dancing to look at him curiously, "Yes?"<p>

He was a cute little thing with messy blonde hair and he fidgeted under her teal gaze. The boy shifted in his spot, "May we dance?"

Anna looked to Elsa, who gave her a nod and a smile, before turning back to the boy, "Okay." With the redhead away icy blue eyes searched the crowd for familiar brown. When she finally found them she saw a spritely little man in heels peacocking around the older girl and Macey looked like she just wanted to swat him away. His toupe fluttered here and there and she wondered if he couldn't feel it moving.

"So, you're the witch." he eyed her, spinning for a second before going back to his chicken dance. She nodded poliely though it wasn't a question, "Yes, sir."

"How can the king of Arendelle trust his daughter to a child?" the Duke snorted uncontrolably, "Did your parlor tricks impress him so much?"

"I can assure you, sir, I do not do parlor tricks." her eyes narrowed, polite smile still in place. He stopped dancing, his beady eyes on her, looking very much a weasle, but not the cute kind, "Then you wouldn't mind showing me?"

"Of course not, milord." she tone was submissive and if the Duke were a weaker man he would've blushed at her. Good thing he was not a weaker man. The floor beneath her rose and the short man jumped back, thick eyebrows raising high. It was a circle five feet in diameter and it captured everyone's attention. She smiled, motioning to the man, "It seems the Duke of Weasel Town-"

"Wesleton." he corrected, but she ignored him, "Weasel Town," it was amazing how she could sound both defiant and submissive, "would like a demonstration of my powers. This will take only but a moment." She stepped off the platform, snapping her fingers to ignite the center air. The flames were twenty feet tall, yet there was no heat. She whirled her hands upward and ice spirialed around the dancing flames. Another snap of her fingers and lightning sparked to life throughout the ice. Done she wiped her hand together before making a grande gesture to the sculpture, "See. I do not do parlor tricks."

Everyone stood in awe of the power; everyone except a solitary man who walked up to her. He held out his hand for her to take, "You haven't changed a bit." He was a tall man with neat black hair and peircing blue eyes. His outfit was dark and as neat as his hair. She took it reluctantly, "I'd like to think I have."

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't ruin her face with such an ugly frown." he smiled down at her charmingly as he pulled her flush against his body, intertwining their fingers. The music started and they began to waltz. She played along by echoing her words spoken all those years ago, "What do you care? It's my face, I'll frown if I want to."

He let out a booming laugh that caused the couples around them to stare and the brunette to roll her eyes. "What are you doing here, Ambrose?" she sighed, trying to get this over with. "I just came to say hello." her attitude towards him did little to dampen his spirits. His smile never faded as he gazed down at her, "You know it won't kill you to wear a dress every once in a while."

"And you know I hate dresses." she stared back, allowing Ambrose to whirl her around once. He held her tight again, shaking his head, "I don't get it. Why do you stay up here with these mortals?" He eyed her knowingly, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Too long ago for me to recall it accurately." was her honest answer, "I don't need it though I'm fine."

"Staying won't change what happened to them." he told her gently. She hissed in annoyance, "I told you not to talk about them."

"They miss you." his eyes softened at her glare.

"I know, but I made a promise that I can't go back on."

"Yes, I heard you had saved a boy earlier this week." he clicked his tongue, "It's dangerous with you not eating and all. I know they're two different powers, but it's all connected." She shrugged, "Yeah, well I couldn't just let him die."

"These humans are making you soft." he spun her, bringing her back to him. He pulled her dangeriously close, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I've missed you." He breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla and rain, "I know you don't wear it up often, but I like your hair better when it's down." His hand itched to take out the chopsticks holding her hair, but didn't less he wanted her to stab him with those chopsticks, "I'm surprised you still have those things."

"Why would I get rid of them? A dear friend gave them to me." she looked at him curiously. He smiled at her warmly, "You should come back with me. It can be just like old times." She pushed him away with the shake of her head, "I can't."

"Maybe later?" he backed away as the song ended, "Until then." Brown eyes watched him melt into the crowd as if he hadn't even been there. She found it funny how he viewed humans as insignificant when he depended on them for his very survival. Her attention was brought from the man who insisted on irritating her to the snow girl tugging on her sleeve. She looked down to the bright child who curtseyed to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, milady." Macey bowed to the princess as another song started. Black gloves clasped around their white counterparts and Macey commented, "I feel we're a bit mismatched for this song."

"How do you mean?" Elsa's eyebrows knitted together, the older girl had been dancing with women half the day how was this any different?

"It's awkward with our differences in height." the brunette explained. Then without warning she picked up the girl to dance less clumsily. She put an arm under Elsa for her rest on and held the girl's hand with her free one, "That's better."

The snow wielder laid her head on the other girl's shoulder, relaxing to the sound of the older girl's breathing. They didn't stay this way long however as Anna soon found them. She was, of course, riding on the back of Tundra causing everyone to stare at her. The wolf trotted over to his master and the redhead held out her arms, "I wanna dance, too."

"Give me a second." Macey adjusted the child already holding onto her before plucking the younger sister off the wolf. The redhead giggled, giving her sister a goofy grin. Elsa wanted to be annoyed with Anna for ruining her private time, but how could she with that silly smile on her face. She took her sister's hand with a smile of her own. Macey danced around in circles with the two sisters for a few songs; the three of them chatting about how gawdy or strange the higher class people dressed. Their laughter was cut short when the oldest girl's stomach growled.

"Well, I'm hungry." she stated a bit matter-of-factly. Anna giggled, "You're always hungry."

Macey set them down with a shrug, "You hace no idea." The sisters held onto her hands, making their way to the table where the mass of food waited for them.

"I want chocolate!" the redhead declared with a wide grin. Brown eyes rolled, "You always want chocolate."

"That's because it's the best thing ever!" Anna gave her an exasberated look. Macey shook her head in amusement, grabbing a plate, "Of course it is."

"Can I have some?" her teal eyes begged to be given the treat. The older girl glanced at her, putting slices of cake on the plate, "What are you asking me for? Knock yourself out."

"Yes!" she cheered as she was handed a plate full of chocolate cake. Elsa warned from beside her teacher, "Anna, you're going to get sick if you eat all that."

Her little sister waved off the concerned words, "Please, I can handle it." An hour later the redhead was holding her stomach, "I couldn't handle it."

"I told you not to eat so much cake." Elsa crossed her arms at the girl sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her words rewarded her an annoyed look from the sickly girl. Tundra licked her cheek in hopes of comforting her. She smiled at him, appriciating his efforts. He was such a good boy she wondered why they had never been allowed to have a dog.

"Okay." Macey was saying, clasping her hands as she approached the girls and wolf, "Your parents aren't too happy with you getting sick." She looked amused, too amused, "But this gives me a good excuse to get out of here."

"You're welcome." Anna groaned, letting the older girl pick her up to carry her to her room. The redhead muttered against her, gripping the fabric of Macey's vest, "Don't walk so fast." The child was graced with a smile and a, "Sorry." Due to the slower pace it was taking painstakingly long to get to the room. So much so Elsa and Tundra had started racing to the top of the stairs. Tundra won of course, to Elsa's dismay, "No fair. You cheated."

He smiled at her, as if laughing at the girl's puffed out cheeks. The snow princess decided in that moment he acted far too human to be a normal wolf. Then again his master was most definately not normal so why should he be? Finally Macey made it to the top of the stairs, "Why?" she cringed, "Why are there so many stairs?"

"Exercise." Elsa offered, walking beside her once more. The brunette made a face, "More like rich people with nothing better to spend their money on."

They made it to the room and Macey placed Anna on the bed gently. The girl's face almost matched the color of her green dress.

"Don't worry." Macey smiled at her, "You'll be feeling better in no time." She assured, "Close your eyes."

Anna obliged and the older girl went to work performing the same tasks she used on the dieing boy days ago. Again Elsa watched her intently go through the motions of making the cross against herself, then her sister, and again on herself. This done Anna looked less green and Macey's hand flew to her mouth, biting back the urge to vomit.

"Did you have to eat so much cake, Anna?" she groaned. She blinked away the gold in her eyes as she asked Elsa to go get a small towel from the bathroom. Once she retrieved it Macey turned it into an ice pack, placing it on Anna's tummy. She stood slowly, "Now, I need to go lay down. Elsa, watch your sister for me, please."

"Yes, ma'am." the snow princess nodded in determination as the wolf jumped into the bed beside the redhead. Macey patted her head, offering her a smile, "Such a good girl."

The brunette made her way to her own room, not sure how a stomache was kicking her ass more than the pain of the boy that was basically holding Ambrose's hand. She sighed, stumbling into her room and closing the door. She leaned back against the hardwood, musing that it was most likely the combonation of the two events that was taking its' toll on her. Ambrose was right not eating was making her weak; eventually it would kill her. Then again that's what she wanted, right? She shook her head, deciding it would be best to just take off those stuffy clothes and relax for now. So, she stripped out of those clothes in favor of her soft white shirt and black short pants.

Much later after Anya had checked on her children, fed them, and changed them for bed they were sneaking out of their room to the one further down the hall. Anna had her back flat against the wall as she scooted along the stone. Her teal eyes were slanted in concentration. Elsa, who was walking like a normal person, shook her head at her younger sister. Really there was no point they were the only ones awake at this time. Getting to the door took longer than necessary thanks to Anna's antics, not that she cared at all. Arriving Anna was the one to knock on the door.

"Come in, girls." the muffled voice granted them access. They hurried in, giggling as they did. Tundra squeaked in, claiming Macey's pillow as his own, not that she seemed to care. She was held up on her window seat a book in her lap and a pencil in hand. Her walls were now completely lined with books, not an inch of stone to be seen.

"Can I look at one of your books?" Anna quizzed and against her better judgement Macey said, "Sure, just don't tear any of the pages."

The redhead grabbed a random book from one of the shelves before plopping down on the floor to open it. Elsa sat beside her more properly to look at the pages. Inside there weren't any words, just pictures. Drawings to be exact. The first one they came to was of a small pup, fluffy and big-eyed. The two giggled at the name 'Tundra' scrolled neatly at the bottom of the page. He must have known what they were looking at because he was eyeing them from his place on the bed. The rest of the book was filled with pages of the wolf when he was young chasing butterflies, or some random creature, sleeping, and playing. The youngest sister pointed her attention in the oldest girl's direction, "Is this whole book of just Tundra?"

Macey shrugged thoughtlessly, "Probably. I have a few books of nothing but Tundra. We've been together so long I've drawn him more than anything else."

A very loud, very sudden _**RIP **_broke the air around them. Teal eyes glanced down at the paper she had accidently torn in two. All color drained from her face as the brunette visibly winced. The platinum blonde snatched the book from her weak grasp, "Anna!"

"It-it's fine." the brown eyed girl assured them, reaching for the book, "Bring it here so I can fix it."

Elsa hurried over to her, handing it off gingerly. Macey placed her palm over the ripped paper, a warm glow coming from it causing the parchment to mend itself. As the brunette was giving it back, blood started to drip from her nose. The snow child's eyes grew wide at the sight, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Macey shook her head, wiping the liquid away with the back of her hand, "It's just the price I pay. Nothing can be fixed for free after all." She offered a smile here, patting the girl's head, "I'm alright just don't tear any more pages, okay?"

She recieved a nod for her request and Elsa went back to her sister. The younger princess wasn't allowed to touch any of the books after that. Elsa held the things in her lap, and turned the pages when they needed to be turned. They would ask questions about the people, creatures, or places they saw in the books and Macey would answer as best she could. Now and again they would have to bring her the book for her to remember the story behind the picture accurately.

It was well after midnight when Macey realized it was oddly quiet in her room. Brown eyes blinked, glancing at the sisters sleeping against each other. She let her features soften, turning the page to start a new drawing. The pencil glided across the paper with swiftness and grace. She left them in their position for thirty more minutes as she worked. It wasn't finished when she stopped, but she could complete it later. She placed the book down gently to tend to the children.

Propping Elsa against her leg, she tugged Anna from her sister. With the redhead in one arm she leaned over awkwardly to pick up the other girl. Elsa was easier to handle as she was willing to cling to the older girl while Anna was dead weight. She tucked the children into the rather spacious bed. Straightening her back, she glanced at her wolf, "I'm going on a run."

He made a surprised sound, lifting his head, to which she answered, "I know it's late, but I have to eat something less a paper cut be my down fall." At this he conceded, wishing her a safe trip and happy hunting. She slipped off her ring, placing it on her desk with the upmost care before opening the window. A cool breeze blew in rustling her seemingly permanently wind swept hair. She let out a soft sigh before stepping out and shutting it with the softest of clicks. Macey gave the wolf a mock salute and just like that she was gone into the night.

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

The moon was once again high in the Arendelle sky peering through the windows of the castle as Elsa made her way back to her room from the bathroom. Curse that extra glass of milk she had before bed. A flash of light caught her attention to her left and she hurried to look through the glass. Outside in the courtyard was her teacher.

The brunette was facing columns of rock, performing martial art moves; fire and lightning flying with every thrust of her hands and feet. Ever the curious child, Elsa ran down the stairs until she arrived at their front door. She heaved it open in time to see Macey's hands become encased in lightning. A couple of swift moves and three columns fell to the ground.

"That was amazing!" the snow princess clapped. Brown eyes blinked, "Elsa?" The older girl turned, relaxing her stance and letting the electricity die, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No." she shook her head, moving closer to the sweating girl, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I had a very good teacher." she smiled more to the memories than the child.

"Could you teach me to do that?" the platinum blonde quizzed, excitedly. Macey shrugged, glancing at the columns left standing, "Maybe." she looked back to the younger girl, "It'll have to wait until you can use your magic properly." Cupping her chin thoughtfully she mused, "We should focus more on your ice training if I'm going to teach you proper combat techinques."

The snow child glowed with excitement at the promise of learning some cool new moves. She opened her mouth to say something, but Macey spoke before she could, "You're definately going to have to get over your fear if you're going to learn this stuff though." And just like that her excitement vanished; her face, and eyes, falling at the memory of Anna's near death.

"Stop that." Macey frowned, causing icy blue eyes to look up at her.

"How do I stop it?" Elsa was on the verge of tears. The brunette sighed, squatting down to be more level with the girl, "I'm going to tell you a story I've never told anyone."

The princess rubbed at her eyes, ready to listen. Macey inhaled deeply, letting it out in an attempt to steady herself, "When I was about your age I was playing in the woods with my second brother. We always did this it was nothing new, but on this day something happened. We came across a large bear. Usually they didn't bother us, but this bear was different." Brown eyes glazed over as she went on, "He attacked us without warning or cause. Of course I did the only thing I could to protect my brother. I used my powers, but the fire went everywhere and hit him. He was hurt because I was careless." She blinked, looking directly into ice blue orbs. Elsa couldn't look away, seeing the fire in the brown eyes.

"I know what you're feeling because I've been there. I could've killed him, but I didn't. You have to let go of the fear if you ever want to be able to move pass it. The past is in the past and you can't go back. There's no point in dwelling on it." she stood here as Elsa quizzed, "How did you get over you fear?"

Macey stared down at her own hand, "I stopped caring if I hurt people or not. I used my powers when I wanted; how I wanted. If people died because of me so be it. They were stupid fools anyway."

Elsa placed her own small hand in the older girl's, bringing Macey's attention to her, "Sometimes when you talk it's very dark."

Macey laughed, offering a gentle smile, "That's because I'm a dark creature."


End file.
